Untitled
by flipomatic
Summary: Tenten has not showed up for training. What happens when Team Guy goes to find her?


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I can't think of a title for this one-shot. I am writing this because I am bored with sitting around doing nothing. The pairing is NejixTenten. 

**Inner Neji**

General events

"Quotes or phrases"

_**Writing**_

_Neji talking to Inner Neji_

THISISALINEDEALWITHIT

Untitled

It seemed like a normal day in Konoha. The sun was out and the birds were singing. But one thing was missing. Even though, when that sound was missing, many more were generally added. Instead of she sound of weapons clashing, there were yells of where "the youthful beautiful flower of Konoha" aka, Tenten, could possibly be echoed around Team Guys (sp?) training grounds.

After hearing the twentieth outrageous suggestion, Neji got up and walked away. In his mind he was really worried about Tenten. She had never missed training before. Neji then realized that he didn't even know where she lived. He had to go back to the training grounds to ask Guy- sensei for directions. Guy- sensei proceeded to loudly exclaim, " Neji, that is a youthful idea. We all shall go to Tentens home to see where she is."

"That is a youthful idea Guy- sensei" (Lee) " we shall se if the beautiful flower of Konoha is alright. If I do not arrive there first then I will run 1,000 laps around Konoha." Neji silently protested. 

**You know why you don't want them to go with us?**

_Who are you?_

**Your inner you of course. That teammate of yours is really something else. **

_If you are talking about Lee…_

**No, the girl. What was her name again? **

_Tenten_

**Oh yeah, did you know that your heart rate increases whenever you think about her or see her?**

_What is your point?_

**Oh nothing…**

"Earth to Neji. If you do not snap out of that daydream about Tenten soon Lee and I will leave without you." Neji blushed and denied it. "W-what are you talking about. I was just thinking." 

" Yosh, Nejis youthfulness has reached its peak. We must tell Tenten."

"Lets go Guy- sensei" They started walking away and Neji just followed them.

THISISALINEDEALWITHIT

When they got to Tentens house, Lee went to knock on the door. Lets just say that Tenten would need to do some repairs. She actually was still asleep until then. When she woke up she thought that there were intruders until she saw the clock. "9:30, crap, this is bad. I bet Lee just kicked my door down again. I WILL BE RIGHT DOWN." She quickly got ready for the day and ran downstairs. To her shock, her entire team was crowded on her couch. 

"Hi guys, sorry I slept in."

" It was no problem my youthful student. Neji was having youthful daydreams about you before we came here. That is how much he missed you" Guy said with a grin.

"Hn" Neji corrected. Tenten blushed and went to eat some breakfast. Neji went upstairs looking for a bathroom. He ended up in Tentens bedroom. The first thing he saw was a book with the title Untitled Neji picked it up and flipped to a random page.

_**Dear Untitled,**_

_**Who knows, I might give you a name soon. I just got back from a mission. It was rather simple. All we (we being my team) had to do was baby-sit a few kids for five hours. Neji was brilliant with the kids. I know I have told you this before but, he is so hot. If you were real you would agree with me. I have to go eat dinner, write to you later.**_

_**-Tenten**_

Neji flipped to another page curiously.

**_Dear Untitled_**

_**How does Bob or Anna sound to you? I am currently sitting here, in the hospital, biting my fingernails, waiting for Neji to get out of surgery. He nearly got himself killed on the Sasuke retrieval mission. I would have followed him if I had not had a seduction mission…**_

Neji snapped the book shut when he heard the door open. It was only Lee. "What is taking you so long my youthful rival? You have already been up here for ten minutes" Neji showed him the book. "What is that?" Neji responded "I think it is Tentens diary." Lee exclaimed " It is the epitome of her youthfulness. Let's look inside." Neji flipped open the same page he was reading before he closed it.

_**The mission went well. The guy had no loyalty at all to the place I was asking him about. Have I ever told you about the hard seduction missions. Well, you don't want to know. I hope Neji is okay. Shizune just came out. YAY! He is going to be okay. Later, I will tell you about the details.**_

_**Tenten**_

Lee looked slightly confused " When did you have surgery and when was the youthful flower of Konoha deflowered?" Neji promptly walked out of Tentens room, down the stairs, and sat on the couch. (He currently has Untitled in his backpack.)

Tenten came into the room, "Are you guys ready to go?" "We are as soon as my youthful student returns from the poddy." As if on cue, Lee came down the stairs and asked Tenten, "Beautiful flower of Konoha, how long have you been deflowered for?" Tenten blushed. Neji sweat dropped. "Lee, where did you learn this? I did not know that one of my youthful students had been deflowered. This calls for a celebration!" "Guy- sensei, I read it in Tentens diary. Neji has it right now. It said that she had been on seduction missions and I am not and idiot," Exclaimed the idiot in the room.

Tenten extended her hand to Neji. He pulled out the book and handed it over. "What did you read?" Lee gulped and hid behind Guy- sensei. "What Did You Read?" Tenten asked a bit louder. "Hn, and that's it." Neji said before running out the door with Lee on his tail. The day in Konoha continued with another sound added to mix, "NEJI HYUUGA GET BACK HERE!" 

THISISALINEDEALWITHIT

Like it, dislike it, or don't really care? Please review. All reviews are accepted and welcomed. Also check out the author Baxter54132. I am co-writing a story with him. Once again, please review. 


End file.
